DISCONTINUED Darling Hook fanfics
by XMissDarlingDearx
Summary: Three discontinued DarlingHook James Hook/ Wendy Darling fanfics that I made ages ago. I'm sorry I haven't continued them or any of my other fanfics you may have read. I tend to come up with the ideas then life gets in the way, then i forget what I had planned and they end up getting together too fast . But please read the following three fanfics and enjoy what I created love C xx
1. A New Home

A New Home

She awoke with a sense of panic beating within her chest. Last she thing she rememebered was Peter and Hook who had been fighting for what seemed like hours. She couldn't remember how or why she was on board the ship for; all Wendy Darling knew was that she was in small wooden shed on a mattress. She felt a horrid stinging sensation residing within her right ear, she placed her hand upon it and felt the top half of her earlobe missing. She began crying. What on earth had happened to her? Eventually the door to her little shed opened and their stood Mr Smee, she watched the portly man enter and observed his lips and struggled to understand what he was saying. She noticed he brought in a quill and ink pot with various pieces of parchment paper. Wendy had always liked Smee, he was kind and gentle. He had a almost grandfatherly character about him. She didnt flinch before him when he sat before and checked her to make sure she was ok. She watched how his old grey eyebrows made a frown, she saw his moustache move hoping to hear words come from his lips but all she heard was a murmering sound. She looked at the man dumbfoundedly, it had only confirmed his horrid notion. Wendy Darling was now deaf. He began to write on the parchment paper and began to tell young Miss Wendy Darling what had happened.

"Miss Wendy, you came aboard the Jolly Roger for your own safety. You had asked the Captain for help going home; he was about to agree and help you when Peter and lost boys attacked the ship. You had said to Peter you had to grow up as you had already noticed you were no longer a little girl anymore, Peter didn't like that one bit. The Captain teased Peter about this and then a fight endured, the pirates fought the lost boys and the captain fought Peter. It was a bloody mess, you were tending to one of our pirates Noodler when you saw Peter flying through the air with the block and tackle pulley, it went straight into the Captains head sending him straight to the floor; whilst at the same time the Captain's gun went off and shot your right ear. Peter has flown away back to the Island with only a few of the lost boys, majority of the crew have minor injuries but the Captain? He is currently resting. After the battle I got the crew to take the Captain to his cabin, I've made Starkey in charge whilst I sort you out Miss. I created a ruse that you were dead and I thought a lady should be burried rather than just dumped in the sea. So you've been resting in my old shed for the last 3 days, my love Princess Tigerlily has helped bandaged you and looked after you the best she can. She believes you will never retrieve your hearing in your right but your hearing in your left shall gradually return. For now ink and paper will have to do until you can hear. There is another thing young miss I'm proposing to do and this is because it is the only way I can keep an eye on you. I feel we must make you into a lad, cut your hair short, make your breasts flat with a bandage. It's the best way I can keep you safe for now. Do you agree?

Wendy understood then and there; she had lost her friend Peter, she'd lost her hearing. She tried to say thank you but all that came out was a stammer of the letter T. She picked up the quill and the parchment paper and replied.

"Thank you , Please do whatever is necessary. I greatly appreaciate all you have done for me, I shall work hard and be a strong memeber of the crew."

So Smee helped Wendy transform from the young thing of beauty into a young strong lad who now went by the name of William, gone was her long brown hair now it was sort of short brown pixie cut, her breast were bound in a white bandage and her blue nightgown was now burning in fire as she wore a long baggy white shirt and tight black pants. Gone was Wendy, now lived William.

Hook had awoken, he had opened his eyes and saw nothing but a blur. He stood up and staggered his way across to what he could make out was a candle on his desk, he tripped however on the rug below his feet and fell to the ground.

"SMEE" he shouted.

In rushed Smee who saw his Captain trying to find his barings. "Smee is that you?"

Smee went to help Hook up. "Aye Captain"

"Smee I'm blind! I can't see a bloody thing!" replied Hook in hysterics.

Smee aided Hook back to his bed and began to light candles all around the cabin.

"The hit from the block and tackle pulley really hit you hard Captain and the impact of the fall..."

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED SMEE"

The room fell silent for a moment.

"What happened to the girl?" Hook asked as he tried to focus on the blurred flicker of the flame from the candle.

"She was shot sir. I gave her a burial on the island, as a Lady deserves"

"Good form Smee, Smee how long do you think I shall be blind?"

Smee directly infront of him and looked at Hook not sure what to say. "Captain it could be weeks or months, perhaps never."

Hook shook his head as he held back his tears.

"Tell the crew I have decided to let them have a leave of absence."

"Captain?"

"You will tell them that I am simply resting and believe they deserve some time away from the ship, but do not tell them I'm blind, It could lead to others thinking I'm weak, they could try and overthrow my captaincy."

"Aye Captain" replied Smee as he left the cabin.

The majority of the crew left the ship, this gave Smee time to teach William how to fight with a sword and use a pistol properly. William and Smee made sure that they slept in the same quarters. Often over crew memebers picked up on the blossoming friendship between the two that some even questioned if some form of sodomy was taking place between the two. On one occasion this happened and William had enough and challenged McGraw to a duel. McGraw a tall brute of a man and compared to the height of William who wasn't particular tall. The duel started of with swords clashing against one another, then it became a fist fight with William taking a blow to the head, William managed to get McGraw into a head lock at one till McGraw started to tap out begging for air, eventually William let go. Smee had shouted at William in anger telling him to stop. As soon as Williams back was turned McGraw went back for William, unknown to all Willam pulled out a whip and coiled the leather rope around McGraw's neck.

"WILLIAM STOP!" shouted Smee

William slackened the grip of the whip and kicked McGraw to the ground, and cracked the whip against McGraw's back.

"Starkey take Mcgraw to the bunks and get him cleaned up!"

Starkey did so and observed how Smee dragged William into Hook's cabin.

As Smee entered the cabin with William he put one finger up against his lip to make sure William made no noise in the presence of Hook.

"Smee is that you?" asked Hook as he sat isloted in his golden and crimson throne.

"Aye Captain"

"What do you want Smee?"

William observed the captain she once knew and saw his now damaged eyes she once felt so entranced. Smee had been protecting her and training her in the ways of piracy for so long she had almost forgot about Hook.

"Captain, I have brought you somebody who will help aid you in getting ready and wash"

Before Smee could continue he was shocked to see William grab one of the bottles of hair oils from a nearby stand and began massaging the oil into Hook's hair and scalp. Hook instantly relaxed.

"He is called William, he is a mute sir and struggles with his hearing; but he is a very intuitive young man. He can read and write"

"I don't need a carer Smee"


	2. Growing Tides

"Hook grabbed the golden haired child by the throat and pinned him against the main mast. He rose his hook high when the boy shouted" spoke the brown haired girl who sat around the campire where six boys stared up at her with puppy eyes longing to hear more of her tale, when the leader of the pack with golden hair interjected.

"Not today Hook, lost boys attack!"

"And so the lost boys; Curly, Nibs, The twins and Tootles all jumped aboard the Jolly Roger and began fighting Hook's most scandalous pirates. At this point Hook had be distracted by the ambush that he failed to notice that the glorious Peter Pan had escaped from his clutches." spoke the girl who had all the boys watching her as she crafted her tale of their magificent leader. "The lost boys managed to entrap the pirates with some fishnet. Peter flew to the midnight sky and made his trademark signature of a sound." The girl glanced at Peter as he stood with his legs wide apart and hands of hips and went "Cock-ado- da-dole!". The lost boys stared up at Peter with amazement. The girl stood up with her hair gently blowing behind her as she again continued to speak. "Boy! Why are you crying?" she said a most teasing manner.

Peter flew into air full of pride and reponsed "I am not crying Wendy lady! I am crying with joy! For i have beaten Hook today! And you have told the tale most exciting version of events! Cock-ado-da-dole! Wendy lady please finish the tale of how I bested the notorious Captain Hook!"

Wendy walked turned around and picked up a long wooden branch with her left hand and curled two of her fingers on her right hand in mimic of the Captain's hook. She slowly walked around the fire and continued to tell the story. " All eyes were now on Peter and Captain Hook, both eyeing one another up and down trying to work out who would make the first strike!" Peter flew to the ground and played the part that was he; whilst Wendy played the part of his most dark stood posed for his re-enactment of the duel between he and Hook. Wendy gave her first strike to Peter who blocked the branch swiftly with his small dagger. "Hook continued to make fast and furious blows to Peter, but the boy was far to fast for the old aging pirate."said Wendy as she smiled as her and Peter play fighted whilst the lost boys cheered on. Peter and Wendy kept play fighting till Peter made her bump backwards into a tall tree. "Peter had managed to pin the Captain to the main mast by the dear old captain's own metal appendage which was wedged deep within the cold oak pole. Peter raised his dagger against Hook's chest and made a slight cut to prove his victory. "DAMN YOU PAN!" shouted Hook. With the battle been in Peter's favour he and the rest of the lost boys flew back to the mainland where he and the lost boys celebrated with the Wendy lady who had cooked up a most magnificent feast of cooked bore with apples, where they ate over the firepit and Wendy retoled the tale of the day perhaps with alot more flare may I add" teased Wendy as she stared up at her beloved Peter with adoring eyes who had her still pinned against the tall tree behind her. She stared at him so lovingly, yet Peter stepped back confused with her loving look as if offended, but he said nothing as he continued to play and dance with the lost boys.

Wendy's smiled dropped a little at Peter's sudden offense. She had adored that boy for a very long time and still no hint of adoration back, how could he? For he was just a boy. It wasn't Peter's fault that he couldn't have the feelings that Wendy so deeply desired, she knew things were changing between them both and it wasn't because of him. It was because of her. She knew she was growing up, she didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was happening. Had it not been for Princess Tigerlily she wouldn't have known she was turning into a woman. The memory of the talk had haunted her. She gazed at the moon and held back her tears as she walked into woods until she found a little stream which led her to her little secret haven to collect her thoughts.

"Peter?" asked Tootles as he noticed Wendy had gone. Peter looked up at Tootles whilst he others danced around the fire. "Where is the Wendy lady?". Peter flew into the air and looked around then noticed the brightness of the moon. He smirked then and replied to Tootles. "She has gone to the waterfall, she goes there sometimes for a few nights when she is feeling ill. She will be back in a few days; until then let us dance and celebrate our victory of defeating the pirates." Although Peter and Tootles resumed dancing and playing with the remainder of the lost boys, Tootles felt some what uncomfortable with the idea of Wendy being alone at the waterfall.

Wendy stared at the waterfall as it glittered with silver as the moonlight shone upon it. The aching in her abodomen had confirmed her suspicions that the bleeding would be happening soon. She walked into the luke warm water from the waterfall, noting as her white night dress clung to her forming breasts and small curves of her hips. She viewed her reflection and softly spoke "Here I am woman and here my dear sweet Peter will remains a boy." She swam underneath the waterfall and enjoyed as the flow of the water hit her gentle skin. She placed her mind back to when Princess Tigerlily had told her about the womans monthly curse. _How wendy remembered it strongly, she'd gone to go collect some berries for her, peter and the lost boys as a treat for remembering to wash their hands and face before they went to bed. She'd been picking the berries which weren't that far from the Indian tribes piece of land. She knew she wasn't allowed to be anywhere near their location but the berries there were the best she had ever tasted, as she gathered the berries, she suddenly felt horrific sting pain in her abodmen, she felt as if her body was on fire and she gazed down she noticed a dark crimmson stain appear on her white nightgown between her legs. How she screamed in agony, thinking she was dying; had Princess Tigerlily not been hunting near by no-one would have heard her and if they did they would have mistaken her for dying animal. Princess Tigerlily heard the terrifying noise and raced into the direction of the sound where she found Wendy kneeling on the floor with the berries scattered around her lying in Wendy's blood. Wendy clentched to her stomach and looked up to see the Princess who stared down at her who merely took off her wolfskin coat place it round Wendy._

_"Come with me Wendy lady" said Tigerlily as she offered Wendy her hand. Wendy took it and followed Tigerlily to the waterfall. "You must take your clothes off and wash." Wendy stood at the water still clutching her stomach as she continued to bleed. Tigerlily quickly noted Wendy's discomfort of stripping bare naked in front of another. "Do not worry I will have my back turned." And she did so thusly. Wendy pulled off her nightgown and stepped into luke warm waterfall and wash away the blood from her stained thighs. Wendy soon noticed that the luke warm water was indeed aiding with her discomfort within her stomach. As Wendy washed herself she noticed Tigerlily had picked her nightgown up and began washing as much blood out of the clothing as possible. "Your Majesty, am I dying?" asked Wendy with a worrying look to Tigerlily._

_Tigerlily gave a very short laugh and then replied "No Wendy lady, you are not dying." Wendy gave a quick sigh of relief. "You are have the curse."_

_Wendy's eyes became wide in horror. "Wwwwwhat curse?"she stammered._

_Tigerlily continued to pound and rinse the cloth of the blood. She looked up at Wendy was already beginning to pale from worrying. Tigerlily when satisfied she got enough of the stain out of the clothing, placed the gown on rock that was in the direct sunlight so that the material would. Tigerlily then sat on a rock with her feet in water and gazed down to Wendy; " You do not know what I am on about do you?" said Tigerlily as she began braiding her long raven coloured hair._

_Wendy simply shook her head still not knowing what was going on._

_"Girls become women yes?" said Tigerlily as looked at Wendy who nodded in understanding of that basic sentiment. "Well when girl is ready to become a woman she bleeds. It happens to women once a month. Every woman experiences it."_

_Wendy looked down at body and notices some small changes. "So this is normal?"_

_Tigerlily nodded "Yes, I myself have it too, there are ways to hide and manage it. When your in pain and feel emotional, come here. The water has healing factors and helps in easying pain away. " _

_"So I am to become a woman?" said Wendy as she sat back down in pool of luke warm water._

_Tigerlily finished braiding her hair and sat crossed legged on the rock as Wendy looked at her reflection. She still looked like herself but saw somebody else instead and it frightened her. Then all of a sudden she felt herself trembling, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. _

_"Peter will abandon me when he finds out that I am turning into a woman!"_

_Tigerlily simply nodded "Yes this is true, but when that time comes you will be welcomed to my tribe, although Chief will want you married to a brave for loyalty. As for tonight I will send word to Lost boys and Pan; explaining you were picking berries and suffered sun exposure. You fell into berry bush, explains struggle to clean stain on clothing. Shall say you are at waterfall because it will make you feel better. Send you back to Pan in a few days time." _

So it came to be that Peter understood that Wendy would go to the waterfall when she was feeling ill; but thankfully Tigerlily had agree to keep the real reason why Wendy was going there. Wendy washed her hair under the waterfall; when she heard a rustling sound in the bushes near by she thought at first it was a rabbit or wild bore but instead she heard a pair of footsteps passing. She stayed hidden within the waterfall. Wendy couldn't quite make out the figure out at first, all she could make out was that they were tall. She noticed the figure began to take their own clothes off, she noticed a long red coat with adorned golden buttons thrown on a rock, then a pair of black leather boots and matching pants ajoined them. She then watched as the figured waded into glistening warm water. Thank god the figure had left their white shirt on. Wendy moved further back into the waterfall and bumped into rocks behind her. The figure dived into the water for a couple of moments and then bobbed back up."Damn Pan" spoke the exsaperated figure.

"Hook?" Wendy very silently spoke.

Hook quickly spun around waded his way towards the waterfall to where he thought he heard his name. "Whose there?"

Wendy gasped not knowing what to do; if she were to walk out now and Hook saw her wet clothes clinging to her growing womanly figure, he would surely use this to his advantage when he next came into battle with Peter. But then again Hook is a gentleman at times...


	3. Misery and Pride

It is often thought that when a girl reaches the end of her childhood; she must then begin to grow up and become a woman. Being a woman can lead to many exciting stories, but none were as exciting as the story of Miss Darling. Miss Darling was a fine young beauty, she had the most entracing hazelnut eyes which managed to ensnare every man in London and if you think her eyes were hypnotic then you have yet to envision her long chestnut brown hair which was kept constantly in a tight bun; as for her lips they were a gentle pale pink hue. No amount of make up was needed to enhance her beauty. She was known as the bookworm of Bloomsbury; you would always see her in the library reading maps of the world and the works of Shakespeare. She found solace hiding in books rather than talking to her potential suitors that her dear Aunt Millicent kept bestowing upon her. Infact it was one cold winter's evening where our little beauty began to state her views upon her situtation with her parents and her aunt in the living room of the Darling household.

"Now Wendy, I've set up a meeting with you a Chapman he's a very handsome young fellow and rich too" said Aunt Millicent who sat in the red velvet armchair next to warm fireplace.

"NO. Aunt Millicent! Enough!" stood Wendy who wore a long pale satin dress and a white woolen shawl draped over her shoulders.

Wendy's parents George and Mary were sat next to one another on the red velvet sofa that was opposite Aunt Millicent. George and Mary had known for a long time that Wendy was not like other girls, she was head strong and independent; they had expected Wendy to one day finally snap at Aunt MIllicent's meddling. Aunt Millicent was aghast at the response of her niece.

"HOW DARE"

"NO Aunt Millicent enough! I will not see another one of your friend's son's or nephews. If I am to marry it will be for love and not because it is out of a sense of duty or because society says so. You may have managed to plan my brothers suitors and their weddings but you will not plan mine! " shouted Wendy as she stood over her aunt with a fiery look in her eyes. "Just because you failed to find a suitor when you were younger does not mean you have to decide my fate you. You horrible old hag!"

Aunt Millicent quickly stood up and slapped her niece. " You impertinent child! How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"

George and Mary quickly stood up from where they were sat. George quickly stood between Aunt and Niece, whilst Mary stood behind her daughter with her hands holding onto Wendy's shoulders; keeping her daughter in place. Wendy held her palm against her face where her Aunt had slapped her.

"How dare you treat me in such a way that you have left me feeling as If I am no more worthless than a cow." Wendy quickly glanced at her father who looked down at her with anger and disappointment. She then turned around and looked at her mother who was more understanding and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Wendy; apologies to your Aunt" instructed George Darling.

Wendy looked at her father with disgust and snorted " I will not apologise to her, she just slapped me father! Are you that blind to see how controlling she is with this family?"

Aunt Millicent pushed George out of her way so she was face to face with Wendy. " You stupid child, all I have ever done has make sure this family is well looked after! If you continue to act like this you will be spend the remainder of your days old and alone."

"Like yourself dear aunt?!" replied Wendy witha quick little sneer.

Aunt Millicent began to raise her hand again when George grabbed a hold of her arm. Wendy brushed off her mother's hands and left the living room to make her way towards her bedroom upstairs.

Wendy never orginally disliked her aunt; infact when she was younger she used to love her Aunt Millicent; but ever since Wendy returned from when she and her brothers went missing when she was 10 years old; Aunt Millicent had been harsh and strict. Wendy never knew the reason why; but she believed that Aunt Millicent had blamed herself for children going missing that night, perhaps she resented Wendy for bringing back another five boys into the household who were dirty and poor who could have nearly put the Darlings on the street, thank god they returned with some jewels which helped improve the Darlings finiacial status but not by much . Perhaps that why she always tried to make sure that Wendy, John, Michael, the twins Harry and William, Noah, Tom and Crispin had suitors who could provide for them a sense of security. What ever the reason was Wendy could not forgive her for her behaviour towards her in last few years being over baring with suitors and for the slap she recieved tonight. As Wendy opened the door into her bedroom she breathed a sense of relief as she entered the room that was once her nursery. The nursery that had helped her create stories to escape to another land , the Neverland. She glanced around the room and saw in her memory the three beds that used to reside in the room. She moved towards the window that held the strongest memory and story she had ever held dear. The story of Peter Pan. As she sat down in the rocking chair next to the window; she closed her eyes and remembered happier times.

"George you must make her see sense!" said Aunt Millicent as she poured herself a glass of sherry.

George looked down at the fireplace avoiding to look at Mary or Aunt Millicent.

"Aunt, don't you think you owe Wendy an apology for slapping her?" asked Mary as she glanced at Aunt Millicent with a pleading look.

Aunt Millicent merely ignored Mary, "George, If she doesn't marry well; it could be the end of us. All of us."

George merely stared into the fire and listened. The living room remained silent for the rest of the night.

Wendy woke up the next morning and decide to go visit her little haven, the library across town. As she made her way across the cobble stones and walked through the thick london fog she came across the building of the library; but before she entered the library she saw the friendly face of Mrs Ruth Silverstone. She was a kind, friendly middle aged old woman who had the same appreciation of books as Wendy. She wore a brown dress with a cream woolen shawl. Her hair was always pinned up and hidden inside her bonet.

"Hello Ruth, how are you today?"

Ruth turned around and glance at the cheery voice of Wendy and giggled at the sight of her friend. "Im very well Wendy; infact I've got some good news" replied Ruth with a cheeky giggle. "I'm leaving London"

Wendy gasped in shock "Oh, Congratulations Ruth. Where are you moving too?"

"I'm moving to Gateshead; to become a governess for a Mr Wilkinson of Hollinside Manor. Oh I'm so excited; it's just what I need."

Wendy looked at her friend with a sad look on her face. "Oh Wendy don't look at me like that, we can still stay in touch. We can write to one another and maybe once I'm settle you could come up and see me. Oh I'm so sorry Wendy I havent even asked how you are?"

"I'll be honest Ruth I'm not having the greatest time at home. " Said Wendy as she linked her arm into Ruth's . "Remember I told you about Aunt Millicent?"

"You mean the witch who forced all of your brothers into an arranged marriages?"

"The very one, well I finally told her how I've had enough of her interferring and what does she do? The wretched woman slaps me! I swear to god Ruth I just wish I could escape from that house. Both Mama and Papa don't help either. Papa takes her side and Mama she stands by myside but doesn't say anything at all to help."

Ruth looked at her friend and gave her a hug "Oh Wendy; why don't you just leave? Do what I'm going to do. Leave London. Go be a governess. Your smart."

"Ruth don't be silly who would hire me?" replied Wendy as she began to cry.

"Don't you start crying on me Miss Wendy Darling!" with that said Ruth dragged Wendy to the paperboy who was stood at the cornor of the road, selling the local newspaper and bought a paper. As Ruth opened the paper she began to looking through the paper. Wendy stopped and watched as her friend quickly scanned the paper in her hand. "Here listen to this Wendy; Manor Hall Durham is currently seeking a new governess; who shows skills in English and Maths. Accomodation and Pay included must be able to start straight away providing of acceptable references. Wendy you would be perfect" said Ruth as she passed the newpaper to Wendy. Wendy looked down at the article with a unsure smirk upon her face.

"Ruth am not sure it's great idea." replied Wendy as she closed the newspaper.

"Wendy, think of it as a little adventure. You would earn a decent wage, you'd be away from London, away from your Aunt. Think about it. Anyway I must leave you my Darling friend. I've got to go back home and cook the dinner for the family." Ruth quickly hugged Wendy and left Wendy standing outside the library with the newspaper in her hands. Wendy walked into the library and made her way to the section where world maps and charts were kept. She picked out a large atlas and placed it upon a old wooden oak table; where she then stood leaning across studying the maps. She studied the maps for a while when the head librarian Mr Cooper walked towards Wendy.

"Still studying the maps Miss Darling?" he said with a light chuckle.

"Yes Mr Cooper." She said with a gleeful smile.

"Where are we studying today?" he replied as he began to look over her shoulder and saw the name Durham. "Durham? Not very exotic as the India is it?"

"I suppose not" she said with a bit of sad tone to her voice.

"Why are you looking at the maps of the north east?" as he leaned back from Wendy.

Wendy pulled out the newspaper with the article that Ruth had read out earlier and passed it too Mr Cooper.

He looked at the article and retorted with a snigger. "Your thinking about being a Governess?"

Wendy just smirked still unsure about it all. "I don't know."

"My girl you should go for it! If your in need of a reference I'd be more than happy to oblige; you'd only need to ask"

She glanced up at Mr Cooper and smiled graciously. "That would be most kind of you Mr Cooper"

"Exellcent my dear, I will write your reference out straight away and send it to Manor Hall. Anyway my dear you best hurry up reading that atlas as i'll be closing the library soon."

Wendy swiftly picked up the atlas and was about to put it away when Mr Cooper quickly caught the spine of the atlas. "Actually Miss Darling; why not keep the book. You're going to need it after all if you intend on venturing up to the north east."

"Oh Mr Cooper, Thank you very much" she replied as she held onto her newly acquired book; with this she left the library and made her way back home.

In the coming weeks Wendy reacquainted herselves with all the notes and books she kept from her own home schooling. Her parents were happy for her; it was the first time they had seen their only daughter happy in a long time. Aunt Millicent of course thought it wasn't called for but after the disagreement with her niece she accepted the girls decision. It was a total of three weeks before the day arrived when Wendy recieved the letter through the post from Manor Hall; George Darling was stood leaning over the fire place, Mary Darling was playing the piano whilst Aunt Millicent sat in the arm chair sipping a cup of tea. When the letter came through Wendy quickly picked up the little parchment of paper and read the letter in the kitchen. After having read it she walked into the living room were all three adults turned and looked at Wendy who displayed little emotion. She passed the letter to her mother to read it outloud.

"_Dear Miss Darling; _

_Having read your letter and your reference from Mr Cooper; I would like to offer you the position of a governess here at Manor Hall. We look forward in seeing you soon. _

_Kindest Regards_

_Mrs Pykecliff_"

Mary Darling beamed with delight for her daughter. "Oh Wendy, My dear I'm so happy for you."

George gave a sigh of relief and went to go hug his daughter when Aunt Millicent stepped inbetween them.

"Wendy, I do believe I owe you an apology. Well done my girl. I'm sure you'll make a fine Governess" with this Aunt Millicent must have given Wendy a must awkward hug. Wendy still hadn't forgiven her for that slap a few weeks ago. But she acknowledged at least this was the beginning for her and her Aunt to get back on track. The Darlings all celebrated at the good news of Wendy's new position. In the coming day Mary Darling and Aunt Millicent took Wendy shopping for some practical clothing whilst George Darling withdrew thirty shillings for Wendy; he also took it upon himself to buy her some new paper, charcoal, ink and quills. The Darlings were to so happy and proud of Wendy, but poor Mrs Darling was shedding tears the day when Wendy departed Bloomsbury that late cold January morning. The journey up to Durham was a long and tiring one; the sceneries on the way up had Wendy in amazement; she'd never seen the countryside before. It was beautiful how the winds gentle caressed the tall grass of meadows. To help steal away the memory of the countryside she pulled down the small glass window at the top of the carriage door and then lay back and enjoyed the smell of fresh grass. She giggled with delight as the sunlight entered through the window and touched her skin; it was like she was reliving a memory she had as a child. She fell asleep in the carriage till it eventually stopped. Wendy was dropped off at Durham with her cases. She struggled to work out which way to go; she began to look for her atlas when a police constable walked by.

"You alright there Miss?" he asked as he watched her struggle for to find her atlas.

"I'm trying to find my way to Manor Hall, perhaps you know the way sir?" she said as looked the police constable with a glimmer of hope.

"Aye miss, I can probably get ya a carriage to St Helen's, it's just a small village you'd have to walk the rest of the way to hall mind. Ya alreet with that?"

"Yes Sir, thank you."

The police constable helped Wendy get her next carriage to St Helen's village. The journey this time was alot shorter and alot bumpier. The village was small but somewhat busy, there was women selling bread and vegtables. Men building new houses and children playing hopscotch and tag. It was in Wendy's eyes a perfect little place. As she walked through the village with her trailing case behind her and with her head in the clouds from the awe of the little village she failed to notice a carriage coming up fast behind her. She eventually began to hear the horses hoof's racing against the gravel; as she turned around she saw the carriage coming towards, she lost her balance and fell in puddle of mud. She sat in the mud and watched as the carriage pulled over for a moment to then carry on along the road. A few of the villagers helped Wendy get back to her feet; she thanked them all and continued her route to Manor Hall. The grounds of Manor Hall were beautiful; there was acres of bright green grass, before the manor it's self was a large pond smothered with waterlilies. The grounds were very well kept, you couldn't find a single weed even if you tried. The manor had almost gothic look about it, it reminded Wendy of the castle she read about in Mr. Stoker's book . She was about to knock the front door when it opened slightly. She seemed confused as to whether she should enter the the house or not. She knocked on the door twice but no answer. She then decided to enter.

"Hello?" she asked as she looked at the interior; where there was a large dark oak stairs in the middle of the hallway, on the walls was large landscape paintings of worlds that could only be dreamed about. The floor was made of marble,there was red and golden velvet drapes that hung above each doorway. It was such a interesting place that she failed to notice that there was a old looking women who had entered the room wearing a black dress and had her grey hair tided up in a tight bun.

"Admiring the interior Miss Darling?" said the old woman.

"Oh I'm sorry, the door was ajar, I did knock a few times, I'm sorry for entering without permission" said Wendy all in a fluster.

"Calm down my dear, it's alright. The master has an aweful habit of not locking the door behind him. I'm Mrs Pykecliff the house keeper." said Mrs Pykecliff as she began to take Wendy's bags off her.

"The Master? But I thought you were the?"

"Oh heaven's no child I've been working for his family for over forty years. No you'll been working for Mr Crochet; he's often not inside much, he usually goes hunting with his friends. No you'll be teaching his niece Miss Matilda-Marie Haversham she's a shy little thing. Her mother passed away not too long ago and her father? Well the less that was said the better. Now I guess I best show to your room, let you get yourself all tidied up" said Mrs Pykecliff as she examend Wendy's clothes. Wendy looked down at her dirt ridden boots and the manky muddy hem of her dress.

"Oh, well about that, whilst I walking through the village a fast carriage sped up behind me and knocked me off the path; it left me a bit..."

Mrs Pykecliff just giggled and said " Maybe a hot bath is needed, come on pet"

Mrs Pykecliff led Wendy up to her new bedroom, it was small with a medium size oak chest of drawers, a relatively small sized bed, a tall mirror, a small armchair that was placed next to window which over looked the garden. It was perfect.

"The bathroom is just down the hall to the right, I'll ask the servants to fill it up with some hot warm water. I'll tell the master you've arrived; you'll see Miss Haversham in the morning. Now i'll leave you be to settle in and put your things away. And i'll see you in the morning at eight o'clock sharp" with this Mrs Pykecliff left Wendy's room and closed the door behind her. Wendy made a slight giggle; she ran and jumped onto her new bed and engulfed herself into the warmth and comfort of the bed sheets. As if this was her new life, she had her first lesson teaching tomorrow morning. She quickly rolled off the bed and then emptied her bags of clothes and placed them in the drawers. She then placed her books on top of the chest of draws. She started to undo her buttons on her dress when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She quickly refastened her buttons; made sure her hair was all in place when she decided to open the door, there stood Mrs Pykecliff white as a sheet.

"I just informed the Master of your arrival, he wishes to see you" she said.

"Is that a problem Mrs Pykecliff?" said Wendy as she watched the blank and confused expression on the elderly lady's face.

"He never asks to see the staff, he never has. Quickly put on a clean dress and make your way down into the study. He doesn't like to be kept waiting mind. Hurry girl" with this Mrs Pykecliff walked swifftly down the hall murmuring to herself in complete bafflement at the masters orders. Wendy did quickly change out of her dirty dress and changed into her new grey plain dress that her parents had bought her for when she started teaching. She very quickly tidied her hair into a respectiful bun and then swiftly left her bedroom and made her way to the study. Before she entered she knocked on the door.

"Enter Miss Darling" said the smoothe baritone voice.

She entered and observed the darkness of the room, it was very dimly lit by the light of a few candles and by the large oak fireplace. There was two armchairs both sat either side of the fireplace; had she not spotted the pair of black leather boots on the floor she would never have known where her new employer was hiding in the room.

"Will you sit Miss Darling?" asked the voice.

"Where would you like me to sit sir?" she asked trying to find more of the man before her.

The voice said nothing but she observed as a hand came out of the shadows pointed to the armchair opposite him. Wendy made her way to the chair and gently sat down; even with a dimly lit fireplace she couldn't make out the features of the man she was so close too. What she could tell you was there a strong smell of tobbaco within the air.

"This is your first time teaching, is it not Miss Darling?" spoke the the voice.

"Yes sir" she said as looked at the shadow in the armchair. Her mind was riddled with images of what her employer looked like.

"Have you dealt with children before?" again spoke the smooth baritone voice.

Wendy gave a small brief smille before she responded "I suppose so sir. What I mean is it's hard not to know how to deal with children when you have seven brothers. I never had seven brother orginally, well what I mean is there was orginally only myself, John and Michael but then my parents decided to adopt another five boys." she was about to continue but had noticed she was blithering on. Her palms had become sweaty, she had been fiddling with her hands. "I'm sorry sir. I did not mean to talk so much; it's just I'm incredibly nervous this is my first position and I find it most intimidating with yourself hidden in the shadows, perhaps sir you would be so bold as to at least let me see your face sir."

The room became silent for a few minutes before she heard a large deep chuckle.

"I agree Miss Darling you do talk too much." said the voice once more.

Wendy became silent and looked down into her lap worried incase she had now spoilt her new position. She then heard the man move up out of the chair and into the light of the fireplace. She still kept her head down scared incase she should say something to offend her master.

"You are a puzzling little thing Miss Darling, all talk and so bold at times; yet so scared and timid"

She still stared at her hands.

"You ask your Master to move from the shadows and yet as soon as I do you hide yourself away from me."

Before he could continue he began to hear her sniffling away. "Are you crying Miss Darling?"

She shook her head "No, Sir".

She still recoiled and did not look up at her master. She then sensed the figure kneel before her. She then felt her chin being cupped and tilted up, she allowed her eyes to look up towards a slightly tanned face which harboured a thick black mane of whiskers, a well chilsed chin. She then began to move her eyes up to his own. It is here she felt her little heart begin to beat like a drum. She had seen these eyes before, hadn't she? Those hypnotising forget me not blue eyes. He reminded her of somebody she thought she once knew; but he couldn't be, that man who haunted her dreams, dreams thats all they were. Dreams. She continued to observe the man before her, his hair was a mass of thick black curls which hung just past his shoulders. She had been crying a little but since she gazed upon her master she stopped. His face, this recognisable face had caused such a stir her she'd forgotten that the man was still speaking to her. She snapped out of her daze and replied "Pardon sir?"

"I asked, If you're feeling alright Miss Darling; you seem to have drifted off into another world"

"I'm sorry sir. I'm perfectly fine, I think perhaps my nerves have gotten the better of me and made me feel a little sick. Perhaps you could tell me about my pupil whom I'm to teach? I think that would ease my mind" She said with a gentle smile on her face.

Mr Crochet now stood up and walked towards the fireplace with his back against Wendy. His demanour seemed to turn somber. His eyes focused onto the fire as it hissed and spit before him. "Your pupil is my dead sister's daughter her name is Matilda-Marie Haversham. She is seven years old, she's a quiet child, she has a joy for drawing and reading books. Unfortately she lacks the skills to communicate. She would rather hide behind a curtain than interact with the staff or even myself. I feel like that is why she needs a governess. I have tried to place her in mulitple schools but even they have failed to bring her out of her shell. You have no idea how much it hurts me Miss Darling; to have this little girl so reclusive within my own household. This little girl who is my only family. It is my understanding that no little children could love makes me feel so angry and at times resent her. " He turned away from the fire to go back to sit down in his armchair; when he notices Wendy stand up; he witnesses a look of anger within her eyes. "Have I upset you Miss Darling?"

She wishes to say _Yes of course you have sir, for you insult your niece as she is only a lonely young girl._But she does not. "No Sir, I'm sure your niece will be a delight to teach, I look forward to teaching her tomorrow."

"Good" he replied before he began to display a cheshire cat grin on his face. "I must admit your incredibly terrible as hiding your emotions. By the way I love that look on your face right now." he said as he chuckled away.

"You find delight in other peoples anger? How incredibly sadistic of you?" replied Wendy unamused by her master.

"Does my character offend you Miss Darling?" he asked as he now stood up once more, now towering over her small frame. She stands still before him and begins to take note of his attire a white long sleeved shirt with a black silk waistcoat with a long black coat over laying, she notes his right arm hidden within his coat. She swiftly passes her gaze to his tight black leather pants with black boots to accompany his suit. She has come to realise he is playing a game with her. He wants to see her anger, but she will not show it again, she is far to tired to continue his game.

"Sir I cannot allow your character to offend me, because I do not know you yet. Therefore judging you on first impressions would be greatly unfair."

He chuckles once more, "Even after I made the carriage make yourself fall into the mud?"

She stands before him not knowing how to respond. "That was you?"

"Apologies are in order I believe. It was not my intention for you to fall into the mud; it's just I had important matters to attend to back here. The coach driver had informed me of some peasant girl being knocked in mud; thats why the carriage had stopped. The driver wanted to make sure you could at least still stand. When Mrs Pykecliff informed me you had arrived here all flustered with a muddy dress I then realised it was you had fallen. I do greatly apologies."

With his left hand he grabbed her small right hand and brought it too his lips and gently kissed it.

Wendy was utterly perplexed, she did not pull away when he kissed her hand. She did not know how to respond. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Mr Crochet let go of her hand.

He smirked at her confusion before he shouted "Enter"

Mrs Pykecliff entered "Sir, Dr. Richardson has arrived to come see the young Miss Haversham, he wishes to speak to you first though before he see's her."

Mr Crochet nodded and responded "Send him in Mrs Pykecliff, Miss Darling you are dismissed for tonight."

Wendy left the study, immensely confused about her Master but also couldn't help but worry for the sick girl of whom she would begin teaching tomorrow. She walked through the corridors and found her self standing back in the main hall way, as she admired the interior. As she made her way up the old stairs she notices that a long red drape of curtain was moving a little. As Wendy neared the curtain she saw two small feet were prodding out from behind the thick material. Wendy opened the curtains and saw a little pale girl with forget me not blue eyes, long thick brown hair and a doll like face staring up at her,who wore a long white nightgown.

"Hello, Are you Miss Haversham?" asked Wendy as she bent down towards the girls.

The little girl just looked at Wendy with a sad face. Wendy noticed that a few strands of the girls hair are out of place and tucks them back into place, when the little girl notices that a golden chain around Wendy's neck. She grabs the chain gently till she comes across a golden locket. Wendy watches the girl as she opens up locket which shows a image of Mr and Mrs Darling.

"They are my mama and papa" says Wendy as she watches the girl staring at the locket. The girl looks up at Wendy and very lightly takes her hand. The little girl takes Wendy along the corridor to door, where the little girl enters. It is dark and dimily lit, barely a candle in the room. The only thing that gives the room any light is a very small window which over looks the garden. The room so small even for the little girl who now sits on her small bed. The girl removes the pillow that lives at the top of her bed to reveal a small opal locket. The small girl places her the opal locket in Wendy's hand for her to open. Wendy opens the locket to see a small image of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and forget me not blue eyes.

"Is this your mama?" asks Wendy, the girl just smiles.

The little girl then watches as Wendy continues to observe the room, a chest of draws reside next to bed, whilst a small collection of books live on the windowsill, a little oak desk sits opposite the bed where she can make out some small parchments of paper with a few drawings on them. Wendy pulls back the covers of the bed and watches the little girl crawl back into bed. The girl coughs a little, Wendy notes how thin the girl is. Suddenly the door opens, there stands the doctor and the master. The girl stirs in a frenzied panic and hids behind Wendy.

"Ah Miss Darling, I see you've met my niece, Matilda-Marie"said Mr Crochet who moved towards the small girl who quivered behind Wendy. "Miss Darling would you mind moving?" he said as he peered round the woman to look as his sick niece. Wendy stepped to one side and watched her master kneel before the little girl. He gazed into her small pair of forget me nots and brushed a small strand of hair that lingered infront of her face with his rather large left hand. She stopped quivering for a moment when she saw a very small smile upon her uncles face.

"Matilda, the doctor has come to see you." He said as he watched her confused look. She looked at her uncle, then to Wendy and finally the doctor. Wendy watches as the master stares at his niece with pleading eyes as if begging her to speak; but she does not. The girl simply walks towards her small wooden desk and begins to draw. Mr Crochet stands back up and makes his way towards the doorway, he leans against the frame and watches now as Wendy walks up behind the little to observe the girls talent.

"Dr. Richardson, I shall leave you to administer the medicine."He said as he very slowly left the room.

Dr. Richardson was a very obese old man, he had very little hair upon his head, he had dark circles that made his dark grey pupils sink back into his skull. His attire was all black; had Wendy not known that he was a doctor she would have mistaken him for a undertaker or even the grim reaper. His was voice hoarse and crackly. She saw the doctor carry a very large black leather which she assumed contained his stethascope and some medicine. The doctor made placed his bag upon the girls bed and began rummaging around in it when she heard him speak. "Miss Darling, Could you perhaps leave the room? I've found the child is alot more disturbed when I administer her medication when there are alot of people in the room." Wendy acknowledged the doctors request and left the room; but as she began to leave she the little girl look at Wendy and began to quiver once more. She closed the door that was Matilda's room; she then walked down the corridor and saw the master staring out the window. She was about to ask if he was alright when she saw his face turn towards her, he just looked at her and said "Goodnight Miss Darling".

"Goodnight sir" she said as she walked past him back to her bedroom.

Wendy awoke the next day with the early morning sunlight beaming through the window. She enjoyed how the warmth of the light caress her face. She heard the sounds of birds twittering outside. She got out of bed and changed from her nightgown into her long sleeved grey dress. She stood before the long mirror as she brushed her long brown hair before decided to pin it up into a bun. She looked at herself in mirror one more, full of confidence for her first day teaching. As she walked from her room towards Matilda's when she heard a sound of sniffling. She opened the door to see the little girl curled up in a ball hiding in the corner of the tiny room. Wendy walked towards the little girl and knelt before her. She gently moved the arms that were crossed around the girls knees; she observed dark purple bruises had formed upon the girls arms and legs. Matilda flinched at Wendy's touch. Matilda stood up and began rubbing away the stained tears that lingered upon her face. Wendy moved towards the girl's chest of draws and decided to pick the girls outfit for the day; she figured if she tried to ask the child about the bruises she would not get a response. She picked out a small pale pink dress which was short at the sleeves, the girl co-operatively got dressed and picked up a hairbrush and began combing her hair. Wendy managed to find a matching pale pink satin sash that she tide round the girls waist, she knotted the lace with a big bow at the back. She made Matilda turn around to face her and smiled at the little girl both she said "Shall we start our lesson?" Matilda displayed her usual confused look but ever so slightly nodded her to her teacher's question. Wendy gave a very big smile to the girl and placed her right hand infront of Matilda. Matilda placed her hand into her governess's hand and walked with Wendy out of her room, down the corridor, down the stairs, through the hallway into the study. Wendy's let Matilda choose a book for her to read too Matilda. She read the book very slow to Matilda in hopes she would try to learn how to say words herself. Matilda barely watched Wendy read the book for five minutes before she stood up and walked towards the window watching the heavy rain decend from the dark grey clouds above.

"Matilda will you come sit down please?" asked Wendy as she watched the girl.

Matilda did not sit down. Wendy stood behind the girl and guided her back to chair; but Matilda still ran back towards the window. Again Wendy tried to guide the girl back but Matilda ran back towards the window. Wendy felt exhausted from trying to get the girl to sit in the chair. As Wendy began to pick up the girls books she heard the window open as she turned around she saw Matilda climbing out the window. Wendy immediately dropped the books to try and stop Matilda but she had already landed in the thick dark muddy earth. Wendy swiftly ran out of the study towards the front door when she Mrs Pykecliff yell at her "Miss Darling really? Whatever is the matter?"

"It's Miss Haversham, she's climbed out the window in study and has ran off into the gardens."

Mrs Pykecliff raised her eyebrows in utter shock; "Albert! Matthew!" she shouted and not long after two men appeared. "Quickly I need you two, to go looking for Miss Haversham she's run off into the gardens!" As Mrs Pykecliff continued to give orders of where the men should look in the garden; she failed to notice that Wendy had slipped outside into the pouring rain in search of the little girl.

"Matilda!" screamed Wendy as the heavy down pour absorbed into her grey dress. She would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to that child. She ran towards the study window and followed a pair of footprints across the garden. "Matilda!" screamed Wendy again as clung to her wet skirts. Wendy eventually saw Matilda's pink satin sash clinging to some reeds that stood against the pond. Suddenly she heard a crack of thunder and looked up to the sky to witness a bright flash of lightening. Wendy waded her way through the dirty water searching for girl. "Matilda!"cried Wendy as tears now began to stream down her face. She eventually saw the girls face peering above the surface of the water with a scared look. Wendy pushed her way through the water and grabbed the small girl's frame with all her might. She dragged the girl up out of the pond and placed her onto the ground; as she tried to climb out of the water herself she failed to notice that water lillies and stems below the service had caught around her legs, dragging her below the water. Matilda coughed the water out of her chest and watched as Wendy struggled to escape the pond. Matilda lay on the ground streching her right hand out to try and reach Wendy's. The rain kept getting heavier and making the water in the pond rise. Suddenly Matilda heard a horse in the distance making its way towards the squinted with her eyes and saw the figure of her uncle riding the white horse. She stood up and ran towards the apporaching horse, waving her hands. Mr Crochet saw Matilda wave him down and followed her towards pond were he saw Miss Darling's head go below the water. Eventually Albert came running to the pond and picked up Matilda. He carried the child back in doors, whilst she kicked and watched her uncle dive take his thick black coat off before diving into the pond to save Miss Darling. Mr Crochet swam through the thick water and saw the stems entwined around Wendy's skirts. She struggled to hold the air in her lungs and now inhaled the water into her lungs. She felt her eyes become heavy and everything went black. Mr Crochet swam back up to the surface and took a deep breath before diving back into water. He swam down towards the roots of the stems that held Wendy, he pulled a few to which some broke away and helped slacken their grip on Wendy. He then grabbed Wendy by the waist and swam towards the surface. He dragged her body out of the pond and carried her back to the manor. Mrs Pykecliff opened the door and watched as her master held young womans frame his arms.

"Oh thank god!"said Mrs Pykecliff with a sense of relief.

"God?! What has god got to do with saving her or my niece!" said a very angry Mr Crochet as he carried the woman upstairs. "Mrs Pykecliff where is my niece right now? Is she out of her wet clothes?"

"Yes sir, she's out of her wet clothes now! She's currently in her night dress for now, I've got Lucy and Eliza setting a bath away." said Mrs Pykecliff as she followed the master to the top of the stairs.

"Mrs Pykecliff please see to it that Miss Haversham is well looked after! " he said as he reached the top of the stairs.

"What about Miss Darling?" she asked as she stood in the corridor leading toward Matilda's room.

"I will see to Miss Darling!" he answered as he carried Miss Darling along the corridor.

Mr. Crochet carried Wendy into a dark room and placed her onto a four posted bed. He unbuttoned the three buttons at the top of her dress to help try and enable her to breath; but to no avail. He walked across to the other side of room where a set of large oak chest of draws stood. He pulled out one of the draws were he picked up a dagger. He used the dagger to rip the the dress off her. She sputtered and gasped for air. She opened her eyes wide to the site of her master leaning above her, his thick black curls dripping with water. She glanced round the room trying to adjust where she was. Mr Crochet walked towards a fireplace and began to set a fire away; after doing so he walked towards his chest of draws again and opened another draw. He pulled out a long thick black wollen dressing gown and held it in his hand before her. She noticed how his white long sleeved shirt clinged to his chest and left arm but hung lose at his right. She stared up at him bewildered. He looked down unimpressed.

"If you don't take the rest of your clothes off now and change into this you are likely to catch your death." he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Thank you, Sir" she said sheepishly before taking the gown from his hand.

He turned away from her and walked back towards the fire, staring at it whilst he waited for her to change. Having made sure he was not looking, she stood up out of the bed and pulled of the remainder of her ruined dress and undergarments. She picked up his dressing gown and placed it around her cold shivering body. No wonder he wanted her to wear it, it was lovely and warm.

"Are you decent Miss Darling?" he asked as he continued to stare into the fire.

"As decent as can be expected sir." she said with a sniffle.

He turned around and saw the young woman standing at the end of the bed, shivering. "Come stand next to the fire."

She moved from the end of the bed to the fireplace where stood. She kept her eyes upon the fire. She felt racked with guilt and did not know what to say to her turned his gaze from the fire and stepped closer towards Wendy, he noticed her hair was still very wet.

"Stay here whilst I go get us some towels for our hair!" he said as he left room.

She stood there gazing into the fire, wondering if Matilda was ok. The poor girl, she was greatly disturbed, by what? Wendy did not know, but what she did know was it wouldnt stop Wendy from trying to reach out to the lost girl.

Mr Crochet re-entered the room with some towels and saw the young woman still standing where he had left her.

"Here" he said "Dry your hair" with this he gave her a towel and she dried her soaken wet hair to best of her ability, whilst he did the same.

"How is Matilda?" asked Wendy as stared up at her master.

"She's currently having a bath at the minute from what I believe. Mrs Pykecliff is currently keeping a watchful eye on her."he said as he gazed at the little woman before him.

She turned her face back towards the fire. "Sir, I'm sorry about" but before she could continue he cut her off.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" he asked as gently turned her face back towards him.

"Because Sir, I should have been keeping a better watch of the young miss" she said as tears began to form within her eyes.

"Yes, you should have" she glanced up at him in that moment "but it was also my fault too. Miss Darling you must understand I'm not angry or upset with you. I should have informed you last night that Miss Haversham's mother, my sister Margaret passed away on these grounds. It was during a storm like the one we had today, that she died. Her husband, Mr Haversham was a vile man, he wasn't always like that. He once owned a coal mine but one day the mine collapsed and it killed over seventy -four people. That's not just men and woman Miss Darling, but children as well. Mr Haversham was so shocked by the amount of casualities and by the fact the mine was destroyed that he started drinking heavily. Do you know what happens to a man when he is so depressed and drunk?"

She shook her head, waiting on his words.

"He changes, he becomes barely a shell of the man that he once used to be. Mr Haversham began drinking excessively, he sold family jewellery, borrowed money from friends, myself included to fund his new habit of gambling. He lost more than he bargained for one night though. He had lost his last hand of cards the sum was a fortune of fifty thousand pounds; it ment he had lost everything. The house, his horses, you name it and it was gone. Well it would have been, you see there was a new player at the table that night Mr McGallister. He made an offer to Mr Haversham, said that he would reimburse everything he'd lost for one thing." Mr Crochet looked at Miss Darling and held her hands with good hand. "You have to understand Miss Darling that the world is a very dark place and their are demons outside that will trick even the most purest of souls." He stared at her now with tears being held back, still this memory haunted and hurted him every time he spoke of it.

"Sir?" she said as she place her right hand on his left cheek, she smiled a little to give him courage to carry on his tale.

"My sister thought that her husband had mananged to sort out all of his money problems. They held a small dinner party with a few friends and Mr McGallister was there. All night Mr McGallister has been making small talk with my sister; she thought he was pleasant. Unknowingly to her my brother in law had be drugging her wine. The rest of the dinner guests went home apart from . Haversham managed to carry my sister to the guest room. He placed her on the bed and left the room. He went to the end of corridor and sat in the armchair and watched as entered the guest room and raped his wife. The housemaids tried to get in too help but it was locked from the inside. The screaming echoed all through the night whilst all Haversham could do was sit there and drink a bottle of brandy. After that night McGallister was never heard from again. The staff was told never to speak of the incident. But each night my sister would wake up from such nightmares that it came to the point were Haversham began beating her just to stop her screaming. He hated her because he hated himself for what he did to her. This all happened when I was lost at sea."

Later Chapter

It was a cold crisp spring morning when Mr. Crochet decided to take a small stroll around his large garden. He enjoyed the smell of the freshly cut grass and the wild lavender that lingered in the air. He watched as the birds danced with one another, so chipper and content. He questioned to himself for a brief moment what it was like to be truly happy. He'd spent so many years on the _that island _that he had forgotten what it was like to smile, to laugh and to be happy around others that he'd become this bitter, resentful old man. Mr. Crochet glanced at the horizon and closed his eyes; wishing to god that those lost years were all just dream. In the distance he could hear a voice crying out another. He opened his eyes and turned around to see Matilda running towards him, with Miss Darling walking behind her. Matilda ran so care-free, she was happy; more so now than a six months. He saw it, he saw the change Miss Darling had placed on her. No longer was his niece hidding behind curtains, and running into storms. She no longer stood before him all quiet and meek like a little door mouse.

"Uncle James!" she cried out as she ran across the light green lawn. "Uncle James!" she said as she hugged his legs. "Tell her she cannot go!"

No indeed she was no longer quiet or shy. He looked down at Matilda who clung to him, like a little currious monkey. He knelt down before her and moved several strands of her thick brown hair away from her face.

"Please Uncle James, tell Miss Darling she can't go!" she said as she began to cry.

Miss Darling eventually managed to catch up with her pupil. "Matilda, it's only for one weekend."

stood up and looked at Miss Darling "What's this?"

"I was going to ask you in person sir if I could have this weekend off, Mr Greenfield has asked me if I would like to go to the farmers ball with him."

looked down for brief second then placed his glance back at his niece who was still clinging to his legs. "Matilda I will speak with Miss Darling, why don't you run back inside and ask cook to make some savoury and sweet scones."

Matilda kissed her uncle on the side of his cheeky both Mr. Crochet and Miss Darling watched as the girl ran with her hearts content back to manor.

"So? Greenfield? How long have you known him?" he asked as he placed his gaze away from Miss Darling towards the horizon.

"Not very long sir" she said watching her master, waiting for her master to lock eyes with hers.

The air was silent between them for a brief moment.

"Where did you meet? When did you meet?" he asked as he watched the birds dance in the sky again.

"In the market about a month and a half ago" before she could even continue she was cut off by the master.

"Oh how very romantic, Miss Darling" he said and he turned now to face Miss Darling.

"If you must know sir!" how she empthasised the word sir to state her anger. "Mr. Greenfield has asked me to court me!"

"And just what exactly does the man do for living?"

"He's a farmer!"

let out the largest laugh, he couldn't comprehend it. A highly intelligent beauty such as Miss Darling was going to allow some dirty farmer to court her.

"Sir may I ask what is so funny? asked Miss Darling as she stood exsaperated by her master's rude behaviour.

"Oh come now Miss Darling surely you can see the humour in it all?" he said as he continued to chuckle away.

She stood silent.

"Very well Miss Darling, go enjoy your weekend with the farmer."

She began to walk away when she stopped and turned to her master. "Do you think me incapable of happiness? Do you think no man could love me? I am not wise of the world like your self. I spend nights alone in my room wondering if I will ever find happiness, if somebody could love me for me. The thoughts torment me every night and some days the the thought of not having that makes me want to die. Do you know what that feels like? So pardon me for wanting to go to a ball with a man who possibly yes is of lower ranking than myself but he is willing to take chance with me. To find happiness with me."

He turned now to place his gaze upon her but she had already begun to walk away.

(c) copyright blackeyedsally

respectful use of j.m barries peter pan


End file.
